Friend or Foe?
by CheerUpSleepyJean
Summary: Data and Geordi are first-years at Starfleet Academy. This is how they meet and become BFFs. Written in honor of anti-bullying ideas. Rated T for some violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Data and Geordi belong to Gene Roddenberry and Desilu studios. I don't own Star Trek.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Data  
><em>Movement: raise right leg 6.5 inches up. Activate motor 38. <em>  
><em>Movement: extend lower leg 8.0 inches forward. Activate motor 40.<em>  
><em>Movement: Lower foot to ground level, push off. Motors 38, 40, 42. Simultaneously lift other leg-<em>  
><em>Path blocked. Obstacle is a life form. Identify: Seth Taylor, human male, fellow 1st year cadet, fellow engineering student. Relations: not established. <em>  
><em>Position suggests that Seth wishes to confront me. <em>  
><em>Override movement program in favor of communicating. Incentive: attempt to establish positive relations with Seth. <em>  
><em>Override accepted. Halt.<em>  
>A tall, suave young man stood in front of the android. He smirked and ran his hands through his short light hair.<br>"Hey there. 'Dahta,' right?"  
>"My name is pronounced 'Dayta.'"<br>The blond smirked again. Long, wiry black hair, chalky white skin, oversized nose, bright yellow eyes, meek disposition-Seth's new classmate would be an easy target.  
>"Tell me, how's it feel to be the only toaster on campus?"<br>Data heard laughter all around him. His white eyebrows turned down very slightly.  
>"I do not-"<br>"You looking for a date? I could fix you up with the little replicator in the teacher's lounge!"  
><em>Attempt to identify the nature of these comments. Specifically: is this "friendly humor", or do these words meant to be unkind?<em>  
><em>Insufficient data for answer. Obtain more information. Extend conversation. Constructing appropriate response.<em>  
>"Your offer is appreciated, but I am not interested in obtaining a dried fruit, for I do not require nutritional sustenance."<br>More laughter rang out.  
><em>Search files for information on human voice patterns. Specifically, research the meaning behind certain tones. <em>  
><em>The tone of Seth's voice is generally viewed as mocking. Paired with his comments, it is logical to assume that Seth's intent is to insult me. It is be preferable not to be in a situation in which I am being mocked, for I would be establishing negative relations.<em>  
><em>Ideal solution: end conversation and depart.<em>  
><em>Override goal to establish positive relations. Incentive: Seth is unwilling. <em>  
><em>Override accepted. Attempt to maintain neutral relations by politely ending the conversation. Constructing appropriate response.<em>  
>"I apologize for departing abruptly, but I would like to return to my dormitory."<br>_Seth is advancing toward me. The context of the movement suggests that he is attempting to intimidate me. Attempt to avoid conflict. Back away and depart. _  
><em>Speed 3. Movement: raise right leg-<em>  
>"Going somewhere, freak?"<br>Seth's largest crony, Kaav, and the voluptuous-but-tough Hayden, had snuck up behind Data. They shoved him forward, catching the android off guard.  
><em>Impact occurring in 1.2 seconds.<em>  
>Data fell flat on his face, arms bent in an unnatural-looking position.<br>"Ha! Stupid robot!"  
>Seth and his companions walked away, laughing.<br>Dusting off his cadet uniform as best he could, Data gathered his school supplies, and stood up. He glanced back at the retreating forms of Seth, Kaav, and Hayden for a fraction of a second before departing himself.  
>Almost imperceptibly, the corners of Data's mouth turned down.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Geordi  
>"...born completely blind, I heard."<br>"Is that why he wears that weird thing over his eyes?"  
>"Should he be going into Starfleet..."<br>The whispers ended abruptly as a short young man walked by the group's table. He had dark skin, curly short black hair-and indeed, a "weird thing" over his eyes.  
>"Oh-hey Geordi."<br>"Hi guys! Mind if I join you?"  
>The other first-year students exchanged glances.<br>"Er, someone else is sitting there. Sorry."  
>"Okay. That's-that's fine."<br>Geordi sighed as he walked away.  
><em>Everywhere I go, this happens. If they aren't teasing me, they're treating me like I'm invisible. <em>  
>He sighed again. It would be best if he could get out of the cafeteria before-<br>"Now what is wrong with YOU?"  
>In front of Geordi stood a tall blond wearing a smirk. Seth Cooper.<br>The most popular guy in Starfleet Academy.  
><em>Great. If HE starts giving me a hard time, then everyone's going to bother me!<em>  
>"Well..."<br>"Dumb AND blind? Honestly, what are you doing in the academy? Did their standards fall?"  
>The people at the surrounding tables snickered. Geordi gritted his teeth and turned to find an empty table, when something caught his eye. A humanoid figure, slight and slim, was walking behind Seth. In Geordi's VISOR, it appeared to be glowing.<br>_What the...? Only machines that glow like that!_  
>Seth turned to see what Geordi was staring at. His grin widened.<br>"Isn't this pleasant? It's my favorite walking toaster!" Everyone roared with laughter.  
>"What are you doing in the cafeteria? Shouldn't you be in storage with the other computers?"<br>The strange creature took a step back. "I simply wanted to... mingle."  
>"An android." Geordi whispered in shock.<br>_They hate him even more than they hate me..._  
>Geordi just stood there for a moment, thinking. Then he plastered a mocking smile in his face.<br>"I'm sorry, but we don't associate with kitchen appliances."  
>Seth snapped his head around and stared at Geordi. Then he laughed.<br>"Geordi, my friend, you took the words right out of my mouth! Beat it, Data!"  
>"What should I be beating?"<br>"GET OUT!"  
>As laughter became even louder, the android wasted no time in running out of the room.<br>Seth turned to Geordi.  
>"You know, for a blind guy, you're not bad. Wanna hang with me and the gang after class?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Catch ya later!"<br>Geordi grinned, but his smile slipped when he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He couldn't help remembering how...franticly Data had ran out of the cafeteria.  
><em>Oh, what am I thinking? He's an android! It's not like he has feelings!<em>  
>With that, Geordi sauntered out of the cafeteria. Things were finally looking up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Data  
><em>Research sunsets. Specifically, those of modern-day earth.<em>  
>Data sat still under a large oak tree on Starfleet campus. His yellow eyes flicked back and forth, as if he were reading lines of text at an impossibly quick rate.<br>_"Sunset" is a word originating from earth. A sunset is the process of a star (original definition: the star is sol, also known as "the sun" on earth) going from above the horizon of a planet (original definition: the planet is earth) to below it, out of sight. The word is not scientifically accurate, as it is the rotation of the planet that causes this phenomenon, not a movement of the star. This process signifies the end of an earth day, and occurs every 24 hours._  
>Data closed the informational file.<br>_I still do not understand; if a sunset is such a frequent occurrence, why do humans believe it is special? What makes them consider the process beautiful?_  
>His eyes stopped moving, and focused on the golden orb sinking below the horizon. No where in his files could he find satisfactory answers to his questions.<br>"Data!"  
>Data paused his thought process to concentrate on the person calling his name.<br>_Identify: Geordi La Forge, human male, fellow 1st year cadet, fellow engineering student. Relations: negative. _  
><em>Search files for information on human voice patterns. Specifically, research the meaning behind certain tones. <em>  
><em>The tone of his voice can be described as fearful, panicked, or frantic. This implies that something is amiss. Override observation program. Incentive: a life form may require assistance. <em>  
><em>Override accepted. Attempt to help. <em>  
><em>Insufficient data to proceed. Obtain additional information quickly. Ask questions.<em>  
>"What is wrong?"<br>Geordi grabbed the other cadet by the arm and kept running. Data allowed himself to be led.  
>"Kaav's in the reservoir! He's drowning! The sides of the reservoir are to steep for him to climb out, and he's too heavy for me to lift! I need help!"<br>As the pair approached the reservoir, Kaav's desperate cries became audible.  
>Data put on a burst of speed, and ran to the rim, where he knelt and began looking around. Geordi came to a halt a few steps behind him.<br>_Research drowning. Specifically, how the victim may react._  
><em>Usually, a drowning person will panic, shout, and attempt to swim, causing a great deal of splashing. I see no splashing. However, Kaav cannot be under water because I still detect audio from him shouting. <em>  
><em>Why can I not sight him?<em>  
>As Data stared out over the reservoir, someone stepped out of the bushes behind him. Data, who was still attempting to locate Kaav, did not turn around. The person wore a familiar smirk, as he quietly moved toward the android, arms extended. Ready to push.<br>SPLASH!  
>With that noise, Kaav's shouts ceased, and was replaced by the sound of his laughter as he crawled out of the bushes. Seth joined in.<br>"Kaav, Geordi! You guys were brilliant!"  
>"Come on, let's get out of here before someone sees us!"<br>Geordi could see both Kaav's bulky, muscular figure and Seth's slimmer one running down the path in his VISOR, but he kept his focus on the black hole that was the reservoir, in which he could faintly see the stardust glow of Data's mechanical body.  
>"Come on, Geordi! Get moving!"<br>With one last backward glance, Geordi turned and ran up the path, away from the reservoir-and the android.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Geordi  
><em>One foot in front of the other.<em>  
>Geordi walked down the hallway toward his engineering class much more slowly than usual.<br>_It's just a little prank. _  
><em>We didn't do any harm.<em>  
><em>He's an android! He can't be offended or upset or anything!<em>  
>Geordi sighed.<br>_Why was am I worried? Everything will be fine! Worst case, Data'll tell a teacher and I'll get a detention. I bet I'll be laughing about this with Seth and the others by tonight. _  
><em>And it has been worth it! Now that I'm on Seth's side, I'm finally being included! No one has given me any trouble for days, thanks to him! <em>  
>With that, Geordi shook off his guilty feelings, and strode into the engineering class, ready to face the android with a clear conscience.<br>Except Data wasn't there.  
>Geordi thought this unusual, but he didn't let it bother him...<br>Until Data was absent the next day, too.  
>As Geordi trudged into class two days after the prank, he felt a pang in his stomach. The android's seat was still empty.<br>_Where is he? What could've happened?_  
>Geordi glanced at Seth and his posse as he settled down in his seat. They were laughing and talking in the back of the room, as always. He sighed.<br>_I'm just being paranoid! No one else is worried. Data probably just switched classes or something._  
>Uneasily, Geordi pulled out a Padd and prepared to start taking notes.<br>"Now, in this model of a warp drive—"  
>Halfway through class, the door to the classroom opened with a bang, and Data, soaking wet and bedraggled, dashed inside. Every eye-and VISOR-snapped to Data as he ran down the aisle. When he tried to stop at his seat, his wet boots slipped.<br>A loud "THUD" resonated through the room.  
>The cadets snapped out of their shock, and started snickering. Seth was outright guffawing.<br>But Geordi stayed frozen.  
>The laughter died as Professor Blake planted himself in front of the android, who was awkwardly sprawled on the floor. With pale fingers, Data pushed his dripping hair out of his face and looked up, meeting the professor's stern gaze. His yellow eyes looked even wider than usual.<br>"Mr. Data? Where have you been the past few days?"  
>"I was... in the reservoir, sir."<br>Geordi's stomach panged again.  
>"Why, exactly, were you in a reservoir for two days when you should have been in class?"<br>_Now I'm gonna get it! Why I did help Seth with the prank?!_  
>"I...I thought that I heard someone asking for assistance in a frantic manner, sir, and I fell in the reservoir when I went to see if I could provide aid."<br>Geordi snapped his head up.  
>"Indeed?" The professor raised an eyebrow skeptically.<br>"Mr. Data, go to your quarters immediately and dry off. Come back here when class is over to serve detention for two cuts and disruption of class."  
>"Yes sir." He climbed to his feet carefully, and walked out.<br>Professor Blake strode back to the front of the classroom.  
>"Now, as I was saying—"<br>But Geordi couldn't listen anymore.

At the end of class, Seth, Hayden, and Kaav ran outside, laughing and talking. Geordi, however, stayed behind. He took a deep breath, and walked up to Professor Blake.  
>"Sir? Could I talk to you for a moment?"<br>The professor looked up.  
>"Very well, Mr. Laforge. Step into my office."<br>Once the door had swished closed behind the two, Geordi turned to face Blake.  
>"Sir, Data—he didn't fall in the lake. I pushed him."<br>An eyebrow went up.  
>"You?"<br>Geordi looked down.  
>"Y-yes sir. Just me."<br>The professor looked at Geordi skeptically for a moment. Then he sighed.  
>"Very well. I will let Mr. Data off the hook. As for you..."<br>Geordi gulped, but he stayed calm.  
><em>At least my conscience is clear.<em>  
>"Your punishment will be to catch Mr. Data up in class. He missed three lessons, so I imagine he's a bit behind."<br>Geordi's head shot up.  
><em>That's a punishment? <em>  
><em>I got Data trapped under water for almost three full days. He could still stuck at the bottom of the reservoir, and no one would know! <em>  
><em>Did Seth know what would happen?<em>  
>Geordi absentmindedly thanked the professor and walked out of the office, still lost in thought.<br>_No, he wouldn't go that far...I think. I mean,"trapped," heck! He's an android-a bit of water in his system, and he's a goner!_  
>Geordi stopped short, for he spotted the android himself waiting outside of Professor Blake's office.<br>Data.  
><em>I could have killed him.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Data  
><em>Identify: Geordi La Forge, human male, fellow 1st year cadet, fellow engineering student. Relations: negative. Information as to Professor Blake's whereabouts is required. Gather more information. Make an inquiry.<em>  
>"Excuse me, is Professor Blake in his office?"<br>Data watched Geordi take a deep breath before replying.  
>"Yeah, he's in there, but he told me to tell you: you're off the hook."<br>"I have not been caught on any hook. To what are you referring?"  
>Data saw Geordi grin at that comment. The android flinched inwardly.<br>"It's an expression. It means that he isn't going to punish you for anything."  
>Data's yellow eyes widened for a moment. Almost to himself, he muttered "intriguing."<br>_He did not choose to mock me. He simply explained the expression. _  
><em>Open file: reactions to inquires. Specifically, those not related to academy work. <em>  
><em>65% of people expressed annoyance andor exasperation, and 25% expressed surprise at my ignorance, and ridiculed my question. _  
><em>Geordi seemed dislike me before, but he explained the phrase now with no trace of contempt. <em>  
><em>Most intriguing.<em>  
>"Anyway," Geordi continued, "he asked me to help you catch up on the lessons you missed. We could walk to the engineering lab and go over it now-that is, if you have time."<br>_Open schedule file for today. _  
><em>There are no more lessons today, nor is there any other reason to prevent me from going. However, because I have established a negative relationship with Geordi, I should avoid him. I could easily obtain the needed information independently. <em>  
><em>Yet, Geordi's actions are not those of an individual harboring contempt toward me. He is being... kind.<em>  
><em>Override negative relation behavior program. Incentive: stop avoiding Geordi in the hopes of establishing better relations. <em>  
><em>Override accepted.<em>  
>"I do indeed... 'have time.'"<br>Geordi grinned, and the two walked out of the classroom together.

It took all of eleven minutes for Geordi to teach Data three days worth of information on warp drives. It would have taken even less time, had the pair not gotten into a discussion about the proper care of the warp drive on a galaxy-class starship.  
>After the conversation had trailed off, Geordi just looked on as the android copied his notes from class. He swallowed once before speaking.<br>"Data?"  
>"Yes Geordi?"<br>Geordi looked down, failing to hold the android's gaze.  
>"I'm sorry. About what happened at the lake, I mean. I didn't expect you to be trapped—it didn't seem like such a stupid idea and the time—and well, I'm sorry."<br>"You need not apologize. There was no harm done."  
>"That doesn't make it okay, Data. You could have died! Whether you were hurt or not doesn't matter-the prank itself was wrong. And I'm sorry."<br>_Judging by his statement, it seems that Geordi was concerned for my well-being. His facial expression and tone show guilt, though this is unnecessary. Perhaps I should attempt to "cheer him up." Researching methods. _  
><em>Many agree that pointing out the positives of a negative situation can be helpful. Construct appropriate response based off of that information.<em>  
>"Actually, the situation benefited me. I gained much valuable knowledge on the scrubbing devices used to remove algae from of the edges of reservoirs."<br>Geordi glanced up at Data.  
>"What?"<br>"I gained—"  
>"No, I heard you. How did you learn this, exactly?"<br>"I grabbed onto one of the scrubbers and rode it to the maintenance dock. The workers there were very understanding."  
>Geordi's eyebrows rose high above his VISOR as he imagined the how the "understanding" workers must have reacted. Then, without warning, he started chuckling.<br>_I had not intended to amuse him; I was simply telling the truth. What could he find...funny about the situation? Inquire for more information. _  
>Data opened his mouth, but immediately closed it again.<br>_Override inquiry. Incentive: Geordi does not show guilt any longer, and based off of past experiences, inquiry as to why something is humorous may be considered "annoying." Because his guilt is unnecessary, I... prefer for Geordi to be happy._  
><em>Override accepted.<em>  
>The corners of Data's mouth angled upward the slightest bit as he watched Geordi recover from his giggling fit.<br>"Heh. You know, Data, you're a lot different than I expected."  
>A pair of white eyebrows went up.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah." Geordi rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly.<br>"From what people said about you, I expected you to be more, well, machine-like."  
>Data looked almost confused. Geordi immediately clarified.<br>"You know: cold, calculating, and kinda boring. You're not, though. I mean, you're a great guy."  
>Data pondered this for a moment.<br>"Thank you Geordi, but I do not understand why you, of all people, would expect me to be 'cold.' Like you, I merely perceive things differently."  
>"Like me?"<br>_Pause explanation. _  
><em>Research vocal tones. Specifically, those indicating offense. <em>  
><em>An offended person usually speaks loudly and quickly.<em>  
><em>Geordi is not doing this. He is speaking slowly and calmly, so I can assume he is not offended. Actually, his tone and his question indicate... curiosity. <em>  
><em>Proceed with explanation.<em>  
>"Your VISOR forces you to see past metaphorical gilding, decoration, and outer appearances on which most people focus. Instead, you see the world as it truly is. Although I do not gain the same information you do through my sense of sight, I perceive the world in the same way: as a machine."<br>Geordi silently looked at Data, his expression unreadable.  
><em>Did I offend him? <em>  
><em>Based on most people's negative opinions of me, a machine imitating a human, it is safe to assume that finding similarities between a human and a computer could be offensive. <em>  
><em>Attempt to show that I did not intend to offend him. Apologize.<em>  
><em>Constructing appropriate statement.<em>  
>"Geordi, I—"<br>"You're right."  
>Data stopped, his mouth still open slightly.<br>"I never thought of it that way. You know, the VISOR has always isolated me from everyone else, but...  
>Geordi smiled at Data.<br>"...well, I guess I'm not as alone as I thought."  
>Data closed his mouth and cocked his head to one side.<br>_Update files._  
><em>Geordi La Forge: human male, fellow 1st year cadet, fellow engineering student. <em>  
><em>Relations: positive.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Geordi  
>The sky was once again a deep orange, streaked with dark hues that foreshadowed the night to come. The figure of a man could be seen silhouetted against the sky—and behind him followed three stealthy figures. Once the world had darkened, the trio began catching up to the leader, who was still blissfully unaware of their presence.<br>Suddenly, a vibrant bolt of electricity struck the leader, making his smooth pale skin and thick dark hair shine with an unearthly blue light. He crumpled to the ground and lay there, completely motionless.  
>"Nice shot, Seth!"<br>"Kaav, shut up!"  
>They tiptoed toward their victim, smirking when they saw that his features frozen in a mild look of surprise.<br>"Hey, freak. You've been getting far too comfortable around here. It's time for you to understand something..." Seth knelt by the paralyzed android, and whispered into his ear.  
>"You don't belong here. You don't belong with real people."<br>Seth straightened up, and began to undo the fastenings of Data's shirt.  
>"This will make sure you remember your place."<p>

"Data! Hey, Data!"  
>Geordi could have sworn he saw the glowing figure of the android in the crowd, but when he called out, Data dashed away.<br>_Maybe he didn't notice me..._  
><em>But he can usually spot me from a mile away!<em>  
>Geordi shook his head to clear his doubts.<br>_Whatever. I'll see him in class later; we can chat then._  
>He smiled. Every afternoon that week, he and Data had been studying together. Geordi enjoyed their talks more and more as he got to know the android.<br>_People are starting to give me a hard time again, especially since I'm hanging out with him, but, honestly...it's not so annoying now. _  
>Hours later, Geordi walked into Professor Blake's classroom. After glancing at the time and seeing that class wouldn't start for a few minutes, he made a beeline for Data.<br>"Hey! What's new..."  
>Geordi trailed off as Data slowly turned his head to face him. The android's expression was unreadable, and he seemed unwilling to meet Geordi's eyes<br>"Data? Are you doing ok?"  
>"I am functioning within normal parameters," he said quietly. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the back of the room, where Seth, Kaav, and Hayden were laughing obnoxiously, probably at another student's expense.<br>Before Geordi could question Data further, the bell rang. Geordi sat down reluctantly.  
><em>I'm believing my hunch this time; something's wrong with Data.<em>

By the time dinner had rolled around, Geordi still hadn't been able to talk to Data, and it wasn't because of a lack of effort. He had seemingly disappeared right after class. After swinging by the cafeteria for a sandwich (he didn't bother looking around for Data, as the android didn't need to eat, and usually avoided the area), Geordi decided to recheck some of their usual haunts, in case Data had wandered in after he had left.  
><em>I'll try the engineering lab first. He's usually in there doing classwork, and it'll be easy to search now since everybody's at dinner.<em>  
>Indeed, the lab was empty, save for one glowing figure sitting in the corner.<br>_Finally! _Geordi sighed in relief, and walked over to the android.  
>"Data, are you sure you're ok, because you seem a bit..."<br>The android spun around, and Geordi noticed that he was shirtless. Upon seeing Geordi, he immediately dropped the roll of electrical tape he was holding and covered his chest with his arms.  
>"...off."<br>_What the..._  
>Geordi had gotten a glimpse of Data's bare torso.<br>"Data. What is that?"  
>The android's mouth tightened, as if he were forcing himself not to speak. After a pause, he simply said "It is nothing important. Just... nothing."<br>"You can tell me, Data. Are you ok?"  
>"It is not important, Geordi. I am functioning normally."<br>"Data!"  
>Geordi closed the distance between himself and Data, and looked into the other man's eyes. The android tried to back up a step, but he was already against the wall.<br>"I know something's wrong! Now tell me!"  
>"It is nothing! It does not matter!"<br>Geordi's voice took on a slightly frantic edge.  
>"Data!"<br>Catching the android off guard, Geordi grabbed Data's wrists, and tore his arms away from his chest.  
><em>Oh my God.<em>  
>Data's pale, artificial skin had been ripped open with a blade, revealing the machinery beneath. The gouges formed five ragged, angular letters.<br>FREAK


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Data  
><em>Geordi's eyebrows are raised and his mouth is in a position humans call a "frown." He is upset. <em>  
><em>There is no obvious reason for him feel sadness. He is not physically harmed in any visible way, and the negative emotion could not be linked to the situation...could it?<em>  
><em>I prefer Geordi's happiness to sadness. Inquire as to what is wrong. Incentive: see if I can be of assistance.<em>  
><em>Constructing inquiry.<em>  
>"Geordi... why are you sad?"<br>Geordi looked up from the marks on Data's chest to the android's face.  
>"Who did this to you, Data?"<br>_Construct appropriate answer. _  
><em>Cancel response. Incentive: avoid informing people of incident in case this provokes further harassment, which would be hazardous to my well-being.<em>  
>"Was it Seth?"<br>_Cancellation denied. Reason: positive relations program behavior does not allow for upsetting the other party. Geordi is upset because I am keeping a secret. Therefore, I must confirm his guess._  
>Data opened his mouthful, closed it, and finally nodded. Despite his conflicted thoughts about answering, he managed to quietly elaborate.<br>"Seth, Kaav, and Hayden were able to temporarily paralyze me with an electric shock that overloaded my system. By the time I regained mobility, they had accomplished their task and left."  
>Geordi stared at Data for a moment. Then he sighed.<br>"I just can't believe it."  
>In response to the android's curious look, Geordi immediately clarified.<br>"Why would they do that to you?"  
>"Because—<em>"<em>  
><em>Cancel response. Incentive: it could potentially cause Geordi to feel unnecessary guilt. <em>  
><em>Cancellation denied. Reason: according to his earlier reactions, Geordi will likely be even more upset if I stop explaining now.<em>  
>"Because I did not know my place."<br>Geordi's head shot up.  
>"Before paralyzing me, they explained their belief that I should not be associating with 'real' life-forms."<br>Geordi gulped.  
>"You mean, they did this because you and I are hanging out—er, spending time together?"<br>"Essentially, yes."  
>Data hesitated a moment, then softly said "Perhaps they are correct. I am very different from anyone else in Starfleet academy, or anyone in general. My presence has caused tension. Perhaps I do not belong here with organic life-forms."<br>Geordi just stared for a moment. Then he shook his head vehemently.  
>"No."<br>Data glanced up.  
>"Data, don't you remember what you said to me? You—no, WE—perceive things differently. Like machines. That doesn't mean we're freaks!"<br>"You are a human."  
>"So are you! I don't care what anyone else says! You can think, and act on your own, and, in your own way, even feel!"<br>Geordi placed a hand on Data's shoulder.  
>"You're just as human as I am." He smiled at the android, who, in return, seemed to brighten.<br>"Now c'mon. Let's get you fixed up."

A half hour later, Geordi had completely covered the ugly gouges on Data's chest with a matching patch of artificial skin.  
>"You're as good as new, Data!"<br>_Geordi has fixed my injury. He did not benefit from helping me, nor did he need to feel any real obligation to help me, as the damage was minor. He did not even need to assist me, as it would have been possible, though difficult for me to make the repairs myself; I lack the proper materials and would not be able to patch the area so seamlessly on my own. _  
><em>Yet, he repaired the injury for me... out of generosity.<em>  
><em>Research and past experience indicates that thanking him would be an appropriate action. <em>  
><em>Construct statement.<em>  
><em>Pause. Access memory files. <em>  
><em>Out of the 14 years, 5 months, 30 days, 17 hours, 36 minutes, and 23 seconds of my life I can remember, no one has ever helped me out of pure generosity instead of a sense of obligation or a hope of personal gain. <em>  
><em>The phrase "thank you" is inadequate. <em>  
><em>Determine a more appropriate response.<em>  
>Data sat for a split second, staring into the VISOR. Then, quickly but carefully, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Geordi.<br>He whispered into his friend's ear: "Geordi, this is the nicest action any person has ever has taken for me. Thank you."  
>After a brief hesitation, Geordi returned the hug.<br>Data closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of the other man's heart beating against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Geordi  
>"What is the fastest warp considered safe for a galaxy-class starship?"<br>"Warp 9.9!"  
>"That is correct. Though in theory, with use of different materials, the speed could be raised to warp 9.900000000001..."<br>"Uh, Data?"  
>"I apologize. The next question is, after what amount of time will the engines of a galaxy-class starship traveling at warp 9.9 automatically shut down?"<br>Geordi reached up to brush a leaf out of Data's wiry hair before answering.  
>"10 minutes!"<br>"That is also correct. Now, what is the-"  
>"...hang on a moment, Data."<br>In his VISOR, Geordi could see three humanoid shapes approaching the oak tree that shaded him and Data.  
><em>Is that...<em>  
>"Well, well, well. If it isn't the robot freak and the eyeless wonder?"<br>_Yep. Definitely Seth. And friends._  
>Seth, Kaav, and Hayden planted themselves in front of their two fellow cadets.<br>"So, Data? You still going to the academy, or are they just using you for making paninis in the cafeteria?"  
>Geordi snuck a glance at Data, who was staring down at his feet.<br>_Why won't Seth just leave him alone?_  
>"Shut up, guys."<br>Seth spun around and smirked at Geordi. Kaav and Hayden stood, snickering, behind him.  
>"Don't tell me you're hanging out with IT, now? I thought you had better taste."<br>Seth loomed over Geordi.  
>"Well, I suppose you metal freaks should stick together."<br>The bully made a fist, and pulled back his arm.  
>In a flash, Data was on his feet, and had his pale fingers curled around Seth's arm. Seth's trademark smirk disappeared, and was replaced with a scowl.<br>"Let go of me, you rusty pile of scraps!"  
>Data's other hand shot out, and grabbed the taller man's collar. He lifted Seth off the ground as if he were a feather. Both of Kaav and Hayden took a step back as their leader twisted his head around, and looked at the android's face.<br>Yellow eyes met blue.  
>"Seth... beat it!"<br>Data dropped Seth, who hit the ground running. His cronies weren't far behind.  
>Data then turned to Geordi, who was still sitting, open-mouthed, by the trunk of the tree.<br>"What is it that I told Seth to beat?"  
>After a moment's pause, Geordi's shocked expression faded, and he shook his head in wonder.<br>"Geordi?"  
>Geordi just smiled at his friend.<p> 


End file.
